Is it a weakness?
by Vegeta and Kazuya are so hot
Summary: Kazuya and Jun in tekken two. Basically it's going to be my version of what happened and how they got together.
1. Chapter 1

I obviously don't own tekken or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and Jun would be alive and her and Kazuya could be together (sighs). Maybe in the next tekken.

Kazuya eyed the audience before him with a look of distain upon his face. A lot of the same participants had returned, obviously keen for another beating, and the new faces didn't look like they were much more of a chance. But his eyes stopped on a pretty woman who seemed... vaguely familiar. He couldn't quite place her. She was watching him intently with large brown eyes which he was sure he'd seen before...

Every thing came rushing to Kazuya a few minutes later when he heard her name. Jun Kazama. That weak little girl from that godforsaken town of Yakushima had grown into quite an attractive wee thing, hadn't she? A far cry from her younger days, Jun now looked very mature. There was still an odd ever present sparkle in her eyes and the same warm glowing smile but she seemed to hold back with everything she did, as if not wanting to attract attention, which was futile in a room where all of the other woman were bulky with muscle whereas she was lean and graceful. She was speaking to Lei Wulong and Kazuya felt an odd sensation to suddenly bash said cop for talking to her at all. Who was Lei to be making conversation with such an intriguing creature? But then again why should Kazuya have a problem with that?

This thought bothered him even more. Why did he care about her at all? He had only met her once as children so why should he suddenly feel as if... she was his to be possessive of? He had no claim to her. _Not yet anyway_.

He was leaving the room oblivious to the many threats and taunts the other contestants who had something or other against him were shouting at him as he debated with himself inside his head over pursuing Jun for his own. He looked at her again and she laughed. It only seemed to make her prettier. That settled it. He was going to make Jun his.

_The last patch of light left in Kazuya's dark soul suddenly flared. It could sense something signaling change and it's last ditch attempt was at hand to save Kazuya's soul from the darkness that had consumed him from childhood. If Kazuya was not saved now he would be lost forever._

How was that? Review and tell me please! I'll write more if you like it. And a huge thanks to Krafty Quill, Wait-For-Sleep, tombraidergirl, Hatori Fujiwara and Kapsule corp for reviewing my first story. If you read the last one and didn't review it which some of you definately did (5 reviews : 100+ hits????) please make the effort this time even if it's just to tell me it sucked. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I only own tekken in my dreams.

Big thanks to

Wait-For-Sleep

Demon's bliss

mirrors of illusion

Eilzel

Kapsule corp

Krafty Quill

Jun stared at Kazuya's back as he walked away and shuddered. How the hell was he still alive? That was just not right. You do not watch someone fall off a cliff to certain death and then see them walking around like nothing had happened almost twenty years later. No. Although that could possibly help to explain why Kazuya was such a bastard now. Twisted and bitter perhaps? Everybody here seemed to have something against him and the whole reason why she was at the tournament was because he was supposedly illegally smugling and testing on animals.

Jun was psychic although even if she wasn't she would know something about Kazuya was off. But when she tried to sense what it was something kept blocking her off. She was getting a weak signal from somewhere but when she tried to call out to it something darker appeared and the signal was lost.

It was frustrating Jun a lot but she would have to figure it out later. After all she was going to be here for a while so she would have plenty of time to find out why the signal kept fading. Time to see who her first fight was against. Jun Kazama VS Anna Williams. Not too bad, it could have been worse and it was definately better than Lei. Lei Wulong VS Kazuya Mishima. Ouch.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Lei turned an odd shade of pale. Jun couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. Kazuya Mishima was not just a ruthless person but a ruthless fighter and reigning champion so Jun had absolutely no doubt over who would win. Lei looked like someone had died. Suddenly Jun felt it again, stronger this time.

_What are you?_

Jun was not prepared for what happened next.

_**I am Angel. You must be Jun.**_

_Ye-yes... how do you know that?_

_**You are the one Kazuya desires most. Your presense here is what awakened me. I ne-**_

Suddenly a sharp, dark voice interrupted angrily.

**Foolish woman, YOU WILL NOT SUCEED!**

The signal vanished but the darkness seemed to grow and grow, consuming everything in it's path. Then it too vanished and Jun could sense nothing.

Angel? The one Kazuya desires the most? Did Kazuya even know who she was? Jun could not help but panic. Who did that deep, cold voice belong to? Whatever the second voice had been, it was evil. And how did Angel have anything to do with Kazuya? She might not know him but Kazuya was anything but an angel. Jun was seriously contemplating leaving the tournament. Everything was screamed at her to leave but she couldn't. She had a job to do. It's not like she really had anything to do with Kazuya so hopefully she could do her job and leave without having to acknowledge Kazuya at all. But deep down she knew that would not be the case. She knew something was going to happen and it wasn't likely to be good.

Gee, who could the second voice possibly be?

If you review you can have the knowledge that you've made some girl in New Zealand's day. And thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter especially the people I begged (yeah I know how amazingly pathetic that is). And Wait-For-Sleep you are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own tekken :(

And thank you to all the awesome reviewers!

fENjiEn rEN  
hieiashke arirang  
mirrors of illusion kylefighter1  
Eilzel  
Wait-For-Sleep

And the lines (see below) are because my computer is a piece of crap.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kazuya stalked towards the arena. It was time for him to give Lei Wulong the bashing he had earned himself when he had talked to the woman Kazuya had decided was his. He had trained himself a lot this week. He was sure he would beat Lei but he wanted to beat him well, as he was sure Jun would be there and like a typical male he wanted to show off and impress her. However he seemed to lack some of his usual power and devil seemed very agitated. He would have to sort it out later. He had a fight to win. Or rather a beating to dish out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jun sat feeling a little chlostrophobic. The stadium she was in was absolutely packed with people keen to see the first fight of the tournament and she found it somewhat annoying as she sometimes picked up on random passing thoughts. She knew that the man in white three rows infront of her was dying to go to the toilet but didn't want to miss any action, and that the man named Paul felt an intense hatred towards Kazuya.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes wishing that the man would just hurry up and go to the toilet already when the crowd suddenly roared with excitement. She opened her eyes but could only see the backsides of people jumping around infront of her. She knew however that it was Kazuya that had entered the arena by the dark presence which seemed to follow him like a shadow.

Another great shout as Lei walked into the arena. His face was very serious as though he had already resigned himself to his fate but Jun found she respected him for even coming out to face Kazuya at all.

Both men stood waiting as the announcer amped up the crowd. Lei was staring at the ground trying to look composed but failing as he nervously shifted from side to side. Kazuya stood facing the crowd, looking around at everyone, studying faces as if looking for someone. She could have sworn her heart stopped beating when his gaze stopped on her. Kazuya Mishima, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and all around very scary person, was staring at her. She wasn't just some random face either, he had searched for her and picked her out of the thousands of people in the crowd. Her face was burning and she pushed herself back into her seat trying to be as small as possible but that didn't stop the staring. The people jumping up and down infront of her did not stop the staring. It was like for those few moments when he stared at her she was the only person present.

He finally tore his gaze away and Jun let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding.

_**You are the one Kazuya desires most. **_

Fuck.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kazuya forced his eyes away from the sparkling brown one's of Jun. He hadn't meant to stare at her but he couldn't help himself. He had definately freaked her out, that much was clear. Confusion, embaressment and fear had all been written across her face.

But on with other matters.

He turned to Lei and could see that he had already started to sweat. He gave him a nasty smirk. He had (inadvertantly) brought this all upon himself.

"FIGHT!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jun sat in her chair whilst the people around her all tried to get to the exit. The fight was over. She could see the blood covered thing which was Lei getting taken away in an ambulance. She shuddered. The fight had been a totally one-sided affair with Kazuya slowly beating Lei down in a series of crippling blows (which had caused the man in the white shirt to lose control of his bladder from excitement). He was announced the winner by K.O. and then walked out of the arena like nothing had happened. She supposed that to Kazuya that was normal. The presense called Angel had not appeared at all but the darker, threatening presense had been present thoughout the entire fight and seemed to grow stronger the more Kazuya fought.

Like it was the source of Kazuya's unnatural strength.

Jun sighed and headed for the exit. She needed to go and train herself for her first fight in a few days. She did not want to end up looking like Lei or worse, get stabbed in the face by those heels that Anna seemed so fond of wearing, even in a fight.

She walked away deep in thought, unaware of the red eyes hidden in the shadows which were watching her every move.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I finally updated and only about a month late! (Hears gasps of shock at this great achievement).

Please review, I love reviews.

And I really did try to make this chapter longer, but I'm not surprised it isn't as this problem is why I will most likely fail my English exam. Stupid essays.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm so sorry it's been so long! Forgive me! I got a bit caught up writing my other story, I'm really sorry!

And of course a big thanks to the pharoah, Wait-For-Sleep, hieiashke, arirang and fENjiEn rEN, you guys are awesome thank you so much.

* * *

Kazuya and Devil watched Jun walk away. Devil had developed an extreme interest in Jun, who was this delectable creature that had awoken the small portion of Kazuya's soul that he had not yet managed to consume? Why did Kazuya find the woman who had awoken Angel so intriguing? He had suddenly found a sort of _fondness_ for her for simply being able to do that. However that didn't change the fact he would likely kill her for the dangerous power she possessed over Kazuya; the Angel she had awoken was feeding off Devil's demise and he was not happy. He couldn't kill her yet though, or Kazuya would try to exorcise him.

* * *

Jun stepped into a hot shower and let out a sigh.

_At least she didn't stab me with her shoes._

She hadn't lost the fight but she definately did not come away unscathed. Her skin was covered in bruises and cuts and one cheek was red where Anna had slapped her. She laughed to herself; she hadn't seen it coming. Who slaps in a knock-out fight? She only had two days before her next fight against the strange man known only as Yoshimitsu which she honestly didn't think she'd be in any state to do.

* * *

Kazuya had two more fights that week which he easily won. He had also watched Jun's fight against Anna and was fairly impressed. But now it was time to watch her fight Yoshimitsu.

He was surprised at how well she was doing. Yoshimitsu had hardly managed to touch her. But she became complacent and she let her guard down for a moment. It was a crucial moment which Yoshimitsu had been waiting for and he made Jun pay.

* * *

Jun swore she had never felt pain until that moment. It only lasted a few seconds but it had been incredibly intense. Yoshimitsu had somehow sliced through her stomach with his sword. There was no visable wound but it was throbbing like crazy.

* * *

Kazuya's eyes narrowed as Jun screamed with pain and fell to her knees. She recovered fairly quickly but she was having obvious problems with the area which hindered her immensely. Jun was guarding her stomach heavily leaving her open to other attacks. She eventually managed to defeat him with a well placed kick to the head but she was even luckier to win this fight than the last one. He doubted she would win her next one whoever she was facing.

* * *

Jun stumbled to her room and threw herself onto her bed, trying to ignore the blinding pain in her abdomen. She spied a envelope on her bedside table and picked it up to discover her next fight had already been announced and was only a few days away. She opened the envelope revealing her opponent and read the piece of paper several times to make sure there wasn't a mistake. What she saw made her want to dig a hole and bury herself.

How could she possibly fight Kazuya Mishima?

And even better, why did their fight have to be in the middle of an empty carpark?

It couldn't be in a stadium or a club, it had to be in a nice, secluded, empty carpark.

All alone with Kazuya Mishma trying to beat the shit out of her.

Oh dear.

* * *

Kazuya was very happy to see the next round. All alone with Jun. Sure they would be fighting but it would give him the opportunity to see her close up, he may even get to talk to her about it afterwards. Perfect.

Angel was happy to see the next round and at how well Kazuya was taking to Jun. No one had been able to get such a response from him before, this was Angel's chance to redeem Kazuya's soul. Finally.

Devil was pleased to see the next round. Jun surely would not take well to Kazuya if he beat her up. Devil could _accidentally_ give Kazuya a little bit more power than he expected and hurt the precious thing. Excellent.

* * *

Please please please review!!! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! This chapter might seem a bit lame but it's got to happen because it's like the build up. So please tell me what you thought and I promise it won't take me so long to update next time. And LOOK! I can do line breaks now! 


End file.
